Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer with a load-bearing carrier frame which is guided on an undercarriage.
Description of Related Art
Trailers of this type are used with increasing frequency in the automated manufacture of products, e.g. for building motor vehicles, where the individual work stations are supplied with the necessary components by means of trailers. A tractor vehicle tows a train consisting of a plurality of trailers on which the necessary individual parts are transported. These parts are generally carried on pallets or in wire mesh crates, which for their part, are moved over short distances on trolleys.
The invention is based on trailers with carrier frames, the height of which relative to the undercarriage can be adjusted by means of integrated lifting devices, to prevent the guide rollers of trolleys from rolling on the floor and negatively influencing the traction behavior during transport inside the plant. Examples of trailers of this type of the prior art are described in European Patent EP 2 161 182 B1, with a carrier frame that is in the shape of an E when viewed from overhead, and Utility Model DE 20 2009 001 933 U1 with a carrier frame that is in the shape of a C when viewed from overhead.
EP 2 311 673 B1 describes a trailer with an E-frame for a train of trailers in which, on the end of the cross member which is connected with the lateral longitudinal member, a slide is located. The purpose of this slide is to initiate a telescoping ejection movement. The slide is not able to push the load out all the way or to return the load into the carrier frame.